With the widespread growth of the Internet and wireless communications, users of wireless communication devices can conveniently gain access to a virtually unlimited quantity of information and services. In a typical arrangement, for instance, a wireless communication device such as a cell phone or personal digital assistant will be equipped with a wireless web browser or a specialized communication application through which a user can browse to desired web sites and download a variety of content. Further, it is also possible to “push” web content to a wireless communication device by sending a specially encoded SMS message (e.g., a WAP Push message or an MMS message) to the device that causes the device to engage in a wireless web session and to download specified content.